This application discloses a three dimensional torso shaped storage device having a fabric cover in the appearance of a sports jersey being worn on a torso. The device is both an aesthetically appealing miniaturized jersey and a functional storage container. Thus, users can both display the device and utilize it to store various items. For example, in certain embodiments the sports jersey is designed to approximate the jerseys of professional, collegiate or local football, soccer or hockey teams, thus appealing to sports fans. The device may be hung from a golf bag, desk, rear-view mirror, window, gym bag, backpack, etc. to show the user's support of or enthusiasm for his or her preferred team.
In addition to its aesthetic appeal, the device functions as a storage container. The device has a frame forming a hollow interior in which items can be stored. The frame supports and is covered by a jersey shaped cover, thereby forming a storage compartment within the frame. The base of the device has an opening in the base of the torso to provide access to the storage compartment. The storage compartment is adapted to receive and store various objects such as credit cards, garage door remotes, golf tools, note pads, air fresheners, etc, which users can readily access.
In certain embodiments, the lower portion of the device is hinged at the sides so that the opening at the base of the device can be expanded to help users access the storage compartment. In addition, in certain embodiments, an object retention member, which is slidably attached to the frame, supports the retained object within the compartment. When the user wants to access the object, they can slide the object retention member downward, thereby extracting the object held by the object retention member out of the compartment.
As described in detail below, the design of the device and its components provide an easily assembled and appealing storage device. Through the use of strategic design, the device has a minimal number of components. These design features reduce the manufacturing assembly costs, thereby making the product affordable, yet functional and aesthetically appealing.
The specific components and design of the device is described in detail below.